villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Let It Lie
"Let It Lie" is a song from the movie Smallfoot. It's sung by the Stonekeepper. Waring Migo about small foots and what there capable of. Sung by Common, who voice acted Stonekepper. Lyrics Um where are you takin' me? So many questions I think it's about time I give you some answers What is this? You see, Migo There was a time when Yetis lived beneath the clouds We were alive and we were thriving till we came across a crowd Of Smallfoot, that's right, we used to live down there But there were actions we could not forgive down there And though they used a different nomenclature Man, or human, they showed us human nature A dangerous species that we approached with wonder They attacked with spears and their smokin' sticks of thunder They called us Sasquatch, they called us abominable They chased us, pursed us, their persistence indomitable We had no choice but to run and hide Otherwise, we surmised we were facin' genocide So we climbed this mountain just to stay alive You see we knew that up here Smallfoot cannot survive So it was here the first law was written in stone It was named and proclaimed as a truth to be known Our world is an island, it floats on a sea of endless clouds That's how we would be And then we wrote more laws, more rules to obey For the sake of us all it was the only way To protect us from all of the human ravages Heaped upon us by those human savages Now you know, now you know, now you know Now you know, now you know And new rules apply Now you know, now you know, now you know That it's best just to let it lie Now you know, now you know, now you know Now you know, now you know And you can't deny Now you know, now you know, now you know That it's best just to let it lie But my Smallfoot, he's not like that They're all like that Tell me, when you found him Did he greet you with open arms? They don't care about us They don't care about anything but themselves That's why we must do the same if we care about our future Wait, we're below the clouds Or so it would seem But look closer Those aren't clouds, it's steam The stones are working The stones? Every job and every task is pointless as it seems All of it ensures that this important machines Keeps turning and turning and spinnin' around So those below don't look up and those above don't look down And they'll look 'cause even if they hear of these atrocities The only thing stronger than fear is curiosity Now you know, now you know, now you know Wait so, so none of those stones are true, they're all lies Now you know, now you know Good lies to protect our world But they need to know the truth Oh do they? You feel emboldened by your noble quest to find the truth I chalk it up to the naive innocense of youth So let me share a secret that you'll learn as you grow older What's true or not true is in the eye of the beholder So do you wanna prevent our own annihilation? (Yes!) Then our only goal should be to control the flow of information Unless you wanna see the Smallfoot conquer and pillage Then protect the lie and you protect the village Lives are at stake Migo Your friends, your father, Meechee She's curious and you know what they say Curiosity killed the yak So what do you want me to do? Tell everyone you were lying about the smallfoot But they've already seen it, they're not gonna believe me You'll be surprised at what they'll believe You think knowledge is power Migo Now you know, now you know, now you know Now you know, now you know Question is Now you know, now you know, now you know What are you gonna do with that power? Gallery Videos ENGLISH - "Let It Lie" by Common (Smallfoot) HD Let it Lie - Common (SMALLFOOT SOUNDTRACK) Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs